


you wonder if you'll make it out alive

by kirakirakirari



Series: slowly collide [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, and yuri's such a sweet boy, everything is headcanon damn it, headcanon as hell because it's about ruri's personality, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirakirari/pseuds/kirakirakirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let him become your regret, girl, because it's when you're doomed. / yuri & ruri, between shadow and light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wonder if you'll make it out alive

**Author's Note:**

> HOW DID THIS HAPPEN
> 
> AGAIN.
> 
> IT’S ME. NOTHING MAKES SENSE BECAUSE IT’S ME.

This is the only time and place their eyes ever meet (without fighting, mind you, because she’s tired of fighting with him, with a boy whose face is so much like Yuto that she despises it, but he still looks like Yuto, and it irritates her) - across the dimming of light as the sun goes down - and if they’re alone, then for some strange reasons, Yuri likes to talk.

it sickens her at times, because when he’s like this, he looks like Yuto, gentle and kind and happy Yuto —

Ruri listens to him, though, because it’s hard not to when he’s always talking - and a part of her is hoping that he’ll mention Shun, or Yuto, or their home.  

(’You know, we have a girl who looks like you. Her name is Serena. Always wants to fight, that girl, but Professor says she’s too important.)

(I got another girl from Synchro Dimension, too, do you want to see her?)

(You and Serena are too alike, especially when you’re angry. Serena is angry all the time. I have the feeling she didn’t use to be like that.)

(I wonder how the standard girl will be. Her name is Yuzu. Hiragi Yuzu.)

(Serena’s run away. To Standard Dimension. I need to find her. Honestly, that girl is trouble.)

(Do you want to know why I did all of this?)

Most of the time it scares her because she seems to happy for even this brand of company. Ruri’s always glad when it’s time for him to go, because it’s when she can close her eyes and think of Heartland, of Shun and Yuto and everyone else. 

She’s lonely.

The reach of shadow overtakes them in these moments - and she loves it because she can’t see his face, and she hates it because his voice is even more resounding. She keeps her guard up because he can do anything and she has to know it. 

Still, it’s nice to have someone to talk to, one that doesn’t treat her like a mere tool (he denies it), even if he’s mockingly polite and she detests his face and his voice. (Nevertheless, she’d do anything to have Yuri talk to her instead of the Professor because everytime the man takes her out, Ruri always returns of parts of hers missing.)

Sometimes he tries to talk to Rin – the girl’s name, she learnt it from Yuri, but Rin struggles better than her. Ruri can hear Rin scream a name - Yugo - and she’s kind of jealous. She wish she could call Yuto’s or Shun’s name, but it hurts too much. They’re looking for her somewhere, but for some odd reasons Shun’s face is fading in her mind and Yuto — everytime she dreams of him, it’s the scenery of his fading and smiling and she wakes up sweating. This, unfortunately, results in the fact that the next day Yuri comes to see her, he tells her she’s like a walking ghost. She corrects him, of course, because she always chooses the light. 

(”Why are you like this? Serena is still screaming at us to let her fight, and Rin is still kicking and struggling.”

“Do you want me to fight?”

“It’ll be interesting if you do.”

“That, is exactly why I’m like this.)

She doesn’t answer him. How can she tell him something she doesn’t know?

Yuri’s surpisingly considerate for a creature of shadow, but he’s one anyway and he’s being overtaken by their reach, and she’s edging away from the shadows that lap at her feet, just barely keeping them at bay herself. She’s had enough her problems without adding him in it. 

It’ll be alarming when Yuto and Shun come to rescue her but she wants to drag Yuri with them. Really.

The dimming of the hiding sun separates them, and Ruri’s grateful and regretful. Yuri stands and walks out of her room, and she closes her eyes again.

She thinks of Shun first, and of Yuto, then Yuri and wonders if it will become one of her regret.

But the reach of the shadows is chasing her, and she has to find a way to walk into the path of light again.

Yuri can’t follow her, he’ll evaporate immediately.

(Ruri holds her regret close.)


End file.
